Cooling Off
by badly-knitted
Summary: Police work can be sheer torture in hot weather; Ryo and Dee need some way to cool off a bit before they melt. Written for fic promptly. Set after Vol. 7.


**Title:** Cooling Off

**Author:** badly-knitted

**Characters:** Ryo, Dee.

**Rating:** G

**Setting: **After Vol. 7.

**Summary:** Police work can be sheer torture in hot weather; Ryo and Dee need some way to cool off a bit before they melt.

**Word Count:** 750

**Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, splashing water at each other on a hot day,' at fic_promptly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

The weather's scorching hot and Ryo is wilting. How Dee's managing considering the way his black hair must be soaking up the heat is beyond him. Maybe it's cooked Dee's brain to the extent that he's not even aware of the heat anymore.

"You okay there, babe?"

Then again, he seems lucid and coherent enough, which is more than Ryo can say for himself. "Hot," he sighs, the single word all he can muster up the energy for. Wearily he wipes the back of his hand across his forehead in an attempt to keep sweat from dripping into his eyes, and wishing he'd gotten his hair cut before the hot weather hit; it's too long, and as limp as the rest of him. He tries to peel the long strands from the back of his neck before giving it up as hopeless and taking another drink from his lukewarm bottle of water. "Think I'm melting."

"You and me both; I hate working in this heat."

Canvassing for witnesses to a recent assault is proving fruitless; they've been pounding the sidewalks for a couple of hours without making any progress with the case. There's a small park just ahead though, with trees providing some shade. It looks like a good place to sit for a while and try to cool off. Collapsing from heatstroke isn't going to help anyone.

Ryo points ahead to the grass and trees visible beyond the wrought iron fence. "Let's sit for a bit."

Dee agrees readily enough; it's the hottest part of the day and they're both looking as frazzled as they feel. "Yeah, good idea." He leads the way into the small park and along the path until they're in the shade of the trees, and it is a little cooler there. Better yet, there's a fountain bubbling and splashing where several paths converge. It has a wide stone rim, ideal for sitting on, and because of the angle of the sun, it's completely in the shade. They sink gratefully onto the fountain's edge, the stone feeling almost cool beneath their butts, and tug their shoes and socks off to let air get to their hot and aching feet.

"Oh, that feel good," Ryo groans, planting bare feet on the paving stones.

"Mm," Dee agrees, drinking from his water bottle while dipping his free hand into the fountain. It's a litre bottle, but it's already half empty; in this heat it's important to keep well hydrated. Still, they passed a corner store just outside the park where they can get more, so they'll be okay.

When Dee suddenly flicks water on him, Ryo is startled and opens his mouth to protest before he realises it actually feels kind of nice. Hitching himself around to half face his partner, he dips a hand in the fountain and returns the favour. It doesn't take long for things to escalate.

Putting the caps back on their bottles of water and setting them down by their feet, the two detectives progress from flicking water to splashing it all over each other by the handful. Their shirts are soon soaked through and clinging to their bodies, while the dripping water leaves wet trails down their pants. Their hair is wet too, but it had already been damp with sweat so neither of them cares.

The water isn't exactly cold, but it's still cooler than the air and it draws the heat from their skin, making them feel almost human. When they stop splashing each other, they just sit there, dripping and grinning.

"We look a sight," Ryo chuckles.

"Yeah, but don't you feel better?"

Ryo nods; he's not about to deny it. A cool shower would be better yet, but that'll have to wait until later; the water from the fountain is good enough for the time being.

Eventually, they'll have to get back to work, but not for a while yet. First they'll rest and dry out a bit, then maybe get all wet again. Maybe they can wait here until the side of the street they still have to canvas is in shade before setting out again, and they'll get more water, and maybe an ice cream first. For now though, they'll just make the most of the little oasis they've found and give themselves a chance to recuperate a bit from the sweltering temperatures. Rushing about in this weather is counterproductive; some days it's best just to take things slow and easy. They have plenty of time.

.

The End


End file.
